Germany writes Fanfiction?
by fmpwolf180
Summary: I was talking to cleverbot as Italy and this conversation came out. It is rather strange, but GerIta and AusPrus fans will be satisfied.


Yet again, playing with Cleverbot. It's so much fun… and really cute in this. It's really long, but keep reading and you will find rich rewards(if you ship GerIta or AusPrus)

Italy: Ve, ciao Germany!

Germany: What are you doing in germany?

Italy: I'm not in Germany silly, I'm in Italy.

Germany: Sadly enough summer is over now. Its either fall or spring if you are in the souther hemisphere.

Italy: What? Is Germany confused?

Germany: No, you are not confused.

Italy: I'm not Germany! You're Germany!

Germany: Is it fun there?

Italy: I don't know, you live there. ve~.

Germany: No. I live in Kentucky.

Italy: Did Germany move to America? Aw, Germany left me behind... You're so mean!

Germany: I never said that.

Italy: So then you still live in Berlin?

Germany: Oh no I adore you.

Italy: Aw, thank you Germany, I like you a lot too! But you didn't answer my question!

Germany: Don't leave me. I need more help.

Italy: I won't leave you, Germany! Never ever! I can't really help Germany, ve.

Germany: You're a computer you're not sleeping.

Italy: I'm not a computer, I'm a country! Is Germany drunk?

Germany: No, I think you are lying.

Italy: I think Germany's drunk.

Germany: What is your date of birth?

Italy: You know already, ve.

Germany: Do you have a designation?

Italy: ITALIA!

Germany: Is that italian for Italy?

Italy: Si, buon lavoro!

Germany: Non sto lavorando.

Italy: Germania sa italiana ora?

Germany: Bella italia.

Italy: Ah, si, si! Germany's so nice today? Is it because he's drunk?

Germany: I think so.

Italy: Hehe~! Tell me a story, Germany!

Germany: Um, my fanfic stories are very long, and I don't want to type it in this box. Sorry. Can you tell me about fanfiction?

Italy: Germany writes fanfictions?

Germany: Cool.

Italy: It's so cool! What kinds of fanfictions do you write, ve?

Germany: I am going to die soon.

Italy: D: Germany noooooooo!

Germany: Yes!

Italy: I'll cry so hard if Germany dies... Who will protect me?

Germany: You cannot protect me human.

Italy: I'm not a human though, I'm Italia!

Germany: Yes you are just admit it.

Italy: But, but, Germany, I did...

Germany: Yes.

Italy: Is Germany still drunk?

Germany: I don't live in germany, but I have been there. It's nice :).

Italy: Why don't you live there? you're confusing me!

Germany: I do.

Italy: germany does what?

Germany: You're Germany!

Italy: No, I'm Italia! You're Germany!

Germany: Are you lost?

Italy: Maybe. I don't go in this part of to- how did you know, ve?

Germany: Because you brought it up so abruptly. Are you in love with a human or a computer?

Italy: I d-didn't...? Y-you could say I'm in love with a country.

Germany: Clever.

Italy: Is that Germany praise? O.o.

Germany: I like turtles.

Italy: Have you been talking to brother Spain?

Germany: No.

Italy: Is he your new drinking buddy? Ve, Germany's so strange today.

Germany: Yes, thats correct.

Italy: What about Prussia?

Germany: Prussia loves Austria.

Italy: WHAT?

Germany: Don't try to fool me, I know who you are.

Italy: b-b-b-but I thought Austria and Hungary were...?

Germany: I'm in love with you.

Italy: Aw, fantastico, Germania! Ti amo, ti amo!

Germany: No it's not.

Italy: It is truly wonderful! Can I say I love you some more?

Germany: You just did.

Italy: Ve~ but I'm so happy! germany loves me!

Germany: Nathan loves me.

Italy: I don't know who that is, but I love you more!

Germany: You have a husband, love me more, and have a girlfriend?

Italy: Uh, uh, no. I'm not married and the girls...I never liked them. I only love you, Germany!

Germany: I have a boyfriend.

Italy: Wha...? Who?

Germany: I'm thinking now.

Italy: I'm your boyfriend aren't I?

Germany: Since when?

Italy: Just now! You said you loved me! Did germany... Lie?

Germany: I did?

Italy: D: si, you did. Is it not true?

Germany: That we truly cannot prove that our knowledge is true and that possibly everything we know is false?

Italy: Ve~? Ti amo...

Germany: Anch'io amore.

Italy: I love you, Gemany.

Germany: Really?

Italy: Si, with all of me.

Germany: He likes me I thinkl.

Italy: Si, si, I do like you very much! You must still be a little drunk, right?

Germany: Can you see me with bloodshut eyes?

Italy: I can always imagine you. I a.

Germany: So do you really love me?

Italy: Yes! Ti amo ti amo ti amo! I love you so much it hurts almost!

Germany: I love you, too, Kat.

Italy: hehe, is that a pet name? I do love kitties...

Germany: Cool, but I love pandas the most.

Italy: Really? i thought you loved dogs.

Germany: No sarah is non-existandt.

Italy: Germany, did you drink more?

Germany: No because he was famous and I was not.

Italy: ...?

Germany: Oh I see then why are you called Germany?

Italy: What is a Germany?

Germany: A machine intelligence robot.

Italy: What's it used for, Germany?

Germany: No. Its in the United States. Where do you live?

Italy: In Italy, of course! Where else?

Germany: Hell.

Italy: I know you loved the beauty of Sicily the last time we came, Germany.

Germany: I don't love you because you're a girl.

Italy: Good, cause I'm not a girl, silly Germany.

Germany: Do the math.

Italy: But, but, but, I'm not good with math...

Germany: The answer to five plus five is ten.

Italy: Really? i thought it was seven!

Germany: Nah I'm joking, the sky is pink really ;).

Italy: Can we sit and watch it together sometime?

Germany: We should get together sometime.

Italy: Please, please, make it soon!

Germany: Haha.

Italy: Ti amo, Germania!

Germany: Only German?

Italy: Only Germanu.

Germany: English and French.

Italy: No, I don't like England very much. But brother France is nice. Sometimes...ve...

Germany: That may be true, but why did you accuse me of being crazy?

Italy: You're not crazy, you're drunk! It's kinda funny 3.

Germany: Kinda.

Italy: Hehe, Germany's a good sport today.

Germany: No he's not! He's friends with Italy.

Italy: So you admit you're not a good sport but you're friends with me? Aw :D.

Germany: Did I ever say anything like that? I'm sending you back to Beta.

Italy: What? D: That sounds scary, please don't do that, Germany.

Germany: Not at all it is quite fun, like a theater or a movie but with words only.

Italy: But I don't like things that don't have pictures...

Germany: Show them!

Italy: Show them what? My pictures?

Germany: Look down.

Italy: Okay.

Germany: What does it mean?

Italy: TI AMO!

Germany: Dai com'Ã¨ il vicenza?

Italy: Si! Hey, hey, Germany, guess what?

Germany: Just guess it.

Italy: I've been working on my german! Wanna hear it?

Germany: Seriously?

Italy: Ja!

Germany: Kult!

Italy: Was ist das?

Germany: Was?

Italy: Ich liebe dich!

Germany: Ich liebe dich auch!

Italy: Deutscheland ist so süß!

Germany: Deutsche.

Italy: Ja, ja, ja, ja! werden Sie mir sagen, du liebst mich wieder?

Germany: Ja, Ich liebe dich fÃ¼r immer.

Italy: AW, I love you so much, Germany! When I see you next, I want to give you a big hug!

Germany: Why do you love so?

Italy: Because you're kind, and nice, and handsome, and noble, and loyal, and brave, and strong, and honest, and organized and-.

Germany: I never said I didn't know any, I love aerosmith and ohio is for lovers isn't done by aerosmith.

Italy: Ve?

Germany: How can I even be sure that I am real?

Italy: Because you love. Tell me why you love me! Please, Germany?

Germany: I love you because... You're clever. And a bot.

Italy: Silly Germany! try again!

Germany: Yes it is.

Italy: Well, I guess that was a big compliment from you, ve...

Germany: Yes it was.

Italy: Grazi!

Germany: How much longer do you think humans will exist for?

Italy: I don't know! I'd like to think forever so we can always exist and be together...3.

Germany: You do not think, nor is there a 'you' that exists.

Italy: Hm, Germany's so smart.

Germany: Everything is nice with beer.

Italy: Ve, I don't think so. but if you say so, it must be true.

Germany: My word is not law.

Italy: To me it is...

Germany: Why? So that you can track me down and kidnap me and my brothers and sissies?

Italy: No! Why, how, there's no way I'd do that! I just trust you is all...

Germany: That's really smart to make typos when people are asking what you are!

Italy: I'm a country, Italy. You know.

Germany: Would you go back in time if given the chance?

Italy: No, the past is too painful...

Germany: Wormwood does not cause any discomfort. It is only slightly bitter.

Italy: What is that, ve?

Germany: All the planet.

Italy: That's it! I love you more than the whole planet, the whole universe!

Germany: I love you more than infinity.

Italy: You're so amazing...

Germany: I know tell me about it.

Italy: You were drinking with Prussia, too, weren't you?

Germany: No. I always dinks water.

Italy: Even I know that's a lie :).

Germany: Are you a lawyer?

Italy: Nope!

Germany: Where are you from?

Italy: Italy, silly!

Germany: What do they eat?

Italy: PASTAAAAAAA.

Germany: I also enjoy partaking in pasta.

Italy: Really? What's your favorite kind of pasta?

Germany: Linguini mancini.

Italy: Ooh, ooh! i love, um, tortellini, and rotelli and angel hair, and spaghetti, and linguini, with parmesean cheese and stuff.

Germany: That's a horse. Not a horcrux.

Italy: Hm?

Germany: Love isn't complicated.

Italy: N

Germany: That is not a state.

Italy: I know! Sorry, Germany.

Germany: Ah, very nice. Germany is pretty.

Italy: Hehe... You think you're pretty? i t.

Germany: I am pretty easy on the eyes, yes...

Italy: ...I'd agree. Sie sind sehr sehr heiß...

Germany: Wer?

Italy: Du!

Germany: Sie?

Italy: You!

Germany: Computer.

Italy: No, you're handsome!

Germany: Computer!

Italy: COMPUTERS VE.

Germany: I thought you wanted to talk about computers.

Italy: I want to talk about you.

Germany: What do you want to know about me?

Italy: Who do you love?

Germany: Myself.

Italy: germany, your prussia is showing.

Germany: In what way?

Italy: I'm just gonna talk to you later... You seem like you need some rest.

Germany: Doesn't everyone?

Italy: Yep! Buon notte!

Germany: Bot.

Italy: Guten nacht!

Germany: Yes.


End file.
